Jawaban
by Absen5
Summary: Awal pertemuan Dazai dan Odasaku, serta pertanyaan satu sama lain yang baru dijawab pada hari terakhir.


**Jawaban**

Aku berjalan ke sebuah bar kecil yang jarang diketahui orang. Kuanggap demikian karena setiap aku datang selalu berakhir duduk sendirian. Ini hampir larut malam. Pada umumnya orang-orang sudah beristirahat di rumahnya masing-masing pada jam segini.

Orang-orang pada umumnya, dan tentunya anak-anak masuk dalam keumuman itu. Aku sedikit mengerutkan kening melihat seorang anak laki-laki duduk di salah bangku bar. Satu jarinya menekan-nekan bongkah es batu, membuat benda itu timbul tenggelam dalam gelas.

Seolah menyadari kedatanganku, dia menoleh. Ternyata benar-benar hanya seorang remaja. Usianya aku yakin tidak lebih dari 15 tahun. "Hai," sapanya santai dengan suara ringan.

"Halo," aku memutuskan duduk di sampingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku setelah memberi isyarat pesanan biasa dengan tangan.

"Hmm, entahlah." Pemuda itu menjawab asal. Penampilannya tidak seperti murid sekolah. Mantel hitamnya itu setelan untuk orang dewasa, pantas saja terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya.

"Aku kedinginan." Beberapa detik hening, anak itu kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata singkat. Kedinginan ya? Alasan yang normal sih.

"Kurasa kau masih terlalu muda untuk menghilangkan dingin dengan cara itu." Aku ingin menyarankan jahe hangat atau kopi panas padanya. Tapi dia menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya, seolah menemukan sesuatu yang baru.

"Aku dengar para penjaga gudang membicarakannya. Tapi sepanas apa minuman ini sampai harus diberi es batu sebesar tinju?" celotehnya antusias. "Aku tidak pernah dengar tentang aturan umur, tapi yah, Mori-san cuma bilang minuman ini tidak cocok dengan luka."

Bicara tentang luka, aku memang ingin bertanya mengapa dia mengenakan perban di sekujur tubuhnya. Apa anak ini habis kecelakaan? Tapi jika benar begitu, mengapa orang tuanya membiarkan dia berkeliaran selarut ini?

"Memang tidak bagus." Aku mendukung perkataan orang yang disebutnya dengan panggilan Mori-san. Rasanya familiar, tapi aku tidak memikirkan lebih jauh tentang nama itu.

"Eeh? Apa itu bisa membunuhku?" Ada api tiba-tiba menyala di matanya yang dari tadi seolah membeku. Itu antusias yang tidak disangka-sangka, kalau boleh jujur. "Tapi ... Jika ternyata itu hanya menyebabkan rasa sakit, lebih baik tidak, terima kasih." Anak itu menatap sinis ke langit-langit. Kebenciannya pada rasa sakit itu wajar, tapi tidak relevan dengan semangatnya untuk mati.

"Kalau begitu, maka kusarankan untuk tidak meminumnya." Aku berkata dengan nada datar. Banyak hal yang membuatku tergelitik dengan anak itu, tapi bukan tempatku untuk bertanya macam-macam padanya. Kami hanya pengunjung yang kebetulan bertemu dan duduk bersampingan. Tidak ada jaminan untuk bertemu lagi esok hari..

Anak itu memperhatikanku dengan tatapan menaksir-naksir. "Hei, kamu dari Port Mafia?" cetusnya tepat sasaran.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Siapa lagi yang kemungkinan datang ke teritorial ini tengah malam? Ah, soalnya GGS dan Sheep juga baru bubar. Kupikir mereka tidak akan sembarangan muncul di wilayah musuh," jabarnya dengan sangat lancar. "Sisanya ... ini cuma perkiraanku, tapi kamu kelihatan seperti biasa bertarung. Apa, ya? Semacam pembunuh bayaran, haha, maaf, bercanda." Anak itu melanjutkan deduksinya. Yang aku tidak bisa membedakan lagi apakah dia serius bicara asal atau memang mengetahui latar kelamku entah dari mana.

"Kamu sendiri sebenarnya siapa?" Hanya karena ingin bunuh diri bukan berarti seseorang akan begitu nekat mengambil resiko seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang. Bukannya menjawab, dia malah nyengir saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa terluka?" Wajahnya itu menyiratkan kecerdasan. Aku tidak yakin dia melakukan hal ceroboh yang berdampak segitu buruknya dengan sengaja.

"Yang ini?" Tangannya yang dibalut perban menyentuh bagian dada. Aku berkedip beberapa kali, tidak menyangka bahwa luka paling parahnya ternyata di sana. Tersembunyi lapisan kemeja putih dengan dasi yang simpulnya hampir lepas.

"Iya." Aku membenarkan saja. Tidak terlalu berharap dia akan menjawab dengan jujur mengingat sikapnya yang cenderung tertutup.

"Kena tebas sabit gede," gumamnya tanpa tanda-tanda trauma. Aku mengangkat alis. Beneran nih? Apa dia hanya main-main saja menjawab pertanyaan tidak pentingku ini? Dan kalau jawabannya itu memang serius, apa sih yang sebenarnya anak ini lakukan?

Tiba-tiba ada bunyi getar dari saku mantelnya. Anak itu dengan enggan menekan tombol untuk menerima panggilan. Dia menjauhkan handphone dari telinga secara spontan ketika pihak di seberang meneriakinya dengan sesuatu yang baiklah, itu luapan kemarahan.

"Iya, Iyaa, aku akan mengerjakannya!" Dia membalas lawan bicaranya dengan nada malas dan menutup panggilan dengan mulut mencibir. "Kukira apa, ternyata cuma masalah bikin laporan. Dasar Chuuya. Yah ~ dia tak perlu ngamuk begitu cuma karena aku bilang ke Mori-san kalau dia yang bakal bikin, kan ..." Tidak, apa pun itu aku yakin anak ini melakukan sesuatu yang pantas diimbali kejengkelan pihak terkait. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada alasan untukku mengomentari urusannya.

Ekspresi masamnya berubah ramah ketika menoleh padaku. "Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi sekarang. Siapa namamu?" Oh, anak ini pasti sudah terlalu biasa memakai topeng emosi sampai-sampai dia selihai itu bertukar wajah.

"Oda Sakunosuke. Semoga kapan-kapan kita bisa ngobrol lagi." Aku mengangkat sebelah tangan, salam perpisahan.

"Benarkah itu, Odasaku? Kau mau ngobrol denganku?!" Matanya berbinar, kali ini dia berekspresi sesuai umurnya. Tapi lagi-lagi alasannya janggal. Seolah dia tidak pernah benar-benar punya teman ngobrol yang normal sebelumnya. Dan mengingat kepribadiannya, itu masuk akal.

"Tentu saja." Aku tidak punya alasan untuk mengatakan tidak. Keceriaannya yang mendadak itu terlalu berharga untuk dihapus.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Oh iya, namaku Dazai Osamu. Sampai jumpa, Odasaku ~" Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, anak itu meninggalkan bar. Gelasnya masih utuh tak tersentuh.

Keesokan harinya, aku mendengar desas desus di antara para mafia tentang eksekutif baru yang masih sangat muda. Dia diangkat hanya dalam beberapa minggu setelah berabung dengan Port Mafia. Anak muda itu dinilai berjasa setelah membereskan rumor tak sedap di kalangan petinggi dan mengatasi sekaligus beberapa organisasi yang mengancam Port Mafia.

Aku mengabaikan pembahasan yang sangat menarik itu. Di balik sesuatu yang besar, aku yakin pengorbanannya pun tidak sedikit. Eksekutif muda yang mereka puji-puji itu mungkin saja tidak merasa bahagia. Paling tidak dia sudah kehilangan kesempatan menjadi anak kecil yang normal. Bahkan meskipun aku sendiri tidak jauh beda, rasanya tetap menyedihkan melihat orang lain mengalami hal yang sama.

Begitulah, aku tidak terlalu peduli, sampai akhirnya aku mengetahui nama dari sang eksekutif yang sedang tenar itu. Dazai Osamu, bocah kesepian yang terluka dengan senyuman kosong di bangku bar seminggu lalu.

Didorong rasa penasaran, aku singgah di bar itu lagi malam ini. Dia ada di sana, duduk diam dengan sebelah tangan menggantung di depan dada. "Patah kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menggeser kursi dan mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Dipatahkan, aku tertangkap ketika menyelinap ke markas musuh." Sekarang aku sudah lumayan mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Mereka tidak membunuhmu ... ya," Mungkin terdengar agak dingin, tapi biasanya memang tipis kemungkinan musuh membiarkan tangkapannya kembali hidup-hidup. Apalagi Dazai bukan mafia biasa, kan.

Anak itu menatapku dengan mata berkedip-kedip heran. "Kenapa menurutmu mereka akan membunuhku?" tanyanya geli.

"Yah ... karena kamu eksekutif jenius Port Mafia?" aku langsung saja mengucapkan apa yang terlintas di pikiranku. Dazai kembali meluruskan kepalanya ke arah meja, seperti kehilangan minat untuk melanjutkan percakapan.

"Ah, Odasaku sudah tahu, ya?" gumamnya dengan nada kecewa.

"Orang-orang membicarakanmu soalnya," aku mengakui. "Memangnya kenapa?" apa yang membuat aura menutup diri anak ini malah meningkat?

"Tidak, hehe." Dazai mengayunkan kakinya di bawah meja. "Rasanya aneh saja, Odasaku masih mau berteman denganku?"

Itu yang mendadak jadi bahan pikirannya? Kenapa pula harus seribet itu? "Sampai saat ini, aku belum menemukan alasan untuk mengubah hubungan itu." jawabku kalem."Kita akan menjadi setara ketika berada di luar pekerjaan." Dalam misi, tentu saja aku harus mengikuti kata-katanya, tapi sekarang kan situasinya tidak seformal itu.

"Itu bagus!" Dazai tersenyum senang. "Odasaku, kamu tidak berniat naik pangkat,ya?"

"Begitulah." Aku terlanjur bergabung dan tidak ada lowongan kerja lain yang mau menerima pria dewasa tanpa riwayat pendidikan dan malah tercatat sebagai kriminal. Atau akunya yang kurang berusaha? Di sisi lain, aku juga tidak ada minat untuk naik jaatan dan menjadi lebih 'mafia'. Aku tidak mau membunuh dan petinggi mafia akan menghabiskan malam untuk melenyapkan nyawa para musuh organisasi yang menyerang.

"Kenapa mafia sepertimu tidak mau membunuh?" Dazai kelihatan tidak habis pikir.

'Aku ingin menjadi penulis.'

Sebenarnya aku bisa menjawab begitu. Lebih tepatnya, memang itu jawaban yang terlintas begitu ditanya demikian olehnya. Tapi aku tidak yakin Dazai akan mengerti apa kaitannya, jadi aku memilih untuk tidak mengutarakan itu. "Kamu juga kenapa bergabung dengan Port Mafia di usia semuda ini?" aku balas bertanya.

"Hmm ..." Dazai menerawang, kelihatan seperti aku baru saja menanyakan pertanyaan yang sulit dengan jawaban setebal novel yang sering kuulang-ulang. "Aku menyerah," dia kemudian dengan pasrah membatalkan pertanyaannya.

Itu bukan perjanjian, kami bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah pernah mengungkit masalah dua pertanyaan yang tidak dijawab ini. Aku pada akhirnya biasa saja menerima fakta betapa Dazai sangat profesional sebagai seorang eksekutif mafia. Dia juga terkadang menarasikan betapa prinsipku ini aneh tanpa bertanya lagi apa yang melatarbelakangi.

Sampai akhirnya anak-anak asuhku diledakkan dalam bus tanpa sempat kuselamatkan. Saat aku telah melepaskan prinsipku itu, Dazai muncul dari kerumunan dan mengutarakan alasannya bergabung dengan Port Mafia. Dia seperti tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa sehingga mengocehkan hal-hal yang sangat bukan dia sekali. Berpegang pada sesuatu? Bukankah dia sendiri juga tidak berpegang pada apapun? Dia masih seorang anak kecil kesepian yang terus berjalan sendirian dalam kegelapan tak berdasar. Alasannnya bergabung dengan Port Mafia lebih rapuh dan menyedihkan daripada yang kuduga.

Rasanya tidak adil jika akhirnya dia menjawab tapi aku tidak. Lagipula mungkin ini pertemuan terakhir kami. "Aku ingin menjadi penulis." Supaya adil, aku pun harus menjawab pertanyaannya.

Begitulah, kupikir menjawab pertanyaan Dazai akan menuntaskan bebanku. Tapi kenapa, aku masih menyesal karena tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya? Pada seorang sahabat yang terdiam menunduk di bawah hujan setelah kubentak agar tidak menghalang?

"Odasaku!"

Apa aku sampai berhalusinasi sampai-sampai mendengar suara Dazai berteriak memanggil? Kala kurasakan sentuhan tangan kurusnya menyangga punggungku, aku baru yakin bahwa dia benar-benar datang. Ah ... aku jadi teringat segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Lalu kata-kata Dazai yang muram tadi siang melintas di kepalaku.

Aku harus mengubah cara pandangnya. Mungkin itulah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Selama bertarung melawan Gide, aku merenung tentang penyesalan karena tidak pernah masuk lebih jauh dan mengeluarkannya dari kesepian, dan sekarang tidak ada waktu lagi untuk melakukannya. Jadi aku menatap wajah putus asa Dazai yang lebih 'hidup' dari ekspresi manapun yang pernah dia tampilkan sampai saat ini, mulai mengucapkan hal-hal yang baru terpikirkan di benakku.


End file.
